1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a polisher, and more particularly to a counter-rotating polisher.
2. Description of Related Arts
Polishers are used in many industries and occasions. Nowadays, a tray of a conventional polisher rotates towards a single direction, this kind of structure does not only have an inferior effect, but also runs unsteadily. Because of a reacting force of the polished object, the polisher is always under a single direction force in operating, so a person is needed to fix a position of the polisher, especially a long time operating will bring the person hands fatigue.